


Purple and Silver

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Voltron Emblem - AKA Various Voltron/Fire Emblem Crossovers [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, past crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Leo and Lance fell in love, and in doing so, broke Keith's and Takumi's hearts. Together, they heal those breaks.Together, they fall in love again.-Based on a dream I had.





	Purple and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I still genuinely hate the Voltron fandom. But I had a dream:
> 
> I had made a hack that put Voltron characters into Fates. (My dream tbh - a challenge and I hate the fandom but it'd still be really fucking fun to do) Someone messaged me, and it basically said that they married Leo to Lance and then tried to get Takumi and Keith to get married - only they wouldn't S Support until RIGHT BEFORE the final battle. They said that they figured they were 'getting over their heartbreak and weren't ready to get married'. I then wrote a fic about that happening.
> 
> So, thanks, dream-person. You're the reason this fic exists.
> 
> (...Also if ya know how to make character sprites for the VLD characters, please send me a message on overlordofships, haha) (I'm only half-joking)

The announcement that Leo and Lance were dating hit Keith pretty hard. He hadn't even pretended to offer them good luck in their relationship - he'd turned and ran, hiding himself in the crowd of soldiers rushing to congratulate the two.

He found a somewhat isolated area of the Deeprealm, and sat himself down under a tree. He took a deep breath...

And let out a loud sob.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, alone, crying his eyes out, but eventually, someone joined him. 

"I'd like to be alone," he snapped, without even checking to see who it was.

"Yeah, well, so would I. And I'm a prince."

Keith looked up, and there was Prince Takumi, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Well, I was here first," Keith said, ever the stubborn one. He crossed his arms and looked away from the silver-haired prince.

Takui plopped down next Keith with a scoff. "I'm not leaving."

"Me either."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Then, all was silent, except for the occassional sniffle.

Finally, Keith said, "Why the hell are you crying?"

"I could ask the same of you," Takumi replied.

Keith stared pointedly away from Takumi. Takumi stared pointedly away from Keith.

Keith was picking at a blade of grass when Takumi finally said, in the softest voice he'd ever heard from him, "I love Leo, and he's dating that Lance guy, now."

Keith swallowed thickly. "I love Lance," he mumbled, "and he's dating Leo, now."

Takumi gave Keith a bitter smile. "Guess we're in the same boat, huh?"

"Guess so."

Keith brought his knees to his chest. "What are we gonna do?"

"What can we do?"

Keith shrugged. "I can't imagine me ever getting over Lance."

"I can't imagine getting over Leo..."

"So I guess all we can do is... Deal with it."

Takumi sighed, looking pained. "Guess so."

* * *

The next time Keith saw Leo and Lance walking around, being all lovey-dovey (though it was mostly Lance doting on Leo), he found himself rushing back to the same spot from before without a thought.

When he arrived, he found Takumi already there. Wordlessly, Takumi shifted, and Keith sat next to him.

"You saw them, huh?" Takumi said after a while.

"Yeah..."

Takumi let out a bitter, almost angry laugh. "I can't believe Leo lets him hang off him like that, and say all that mushy stuff... I swear, if I were dating him, he wouldn't let me do that!"

Keith snorted. "He looks like he wants to kill Lance half the time! He's not even appreciating it!"

Together, they ranted and whined about how mis-matched the pair was until it was late at night and it was time for them to go to sleep.

* * *

The two ended up making it a tradition - whenever one of them would see how sappy Leo and Lance were being (or rather, how sappy Lance was being, and how tolerant Leo was being) they would go back to that same isolated area of the Deeprealm. Eventually the other one would see the couple and would rush over to the area too, and together they would get out how they felt.

At some point, though, they started talking about other things. Things not related to Leo and Lance.

"I really liked this book," Keith said, passing it over to Takumi with a grin. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem." Takumi chuckled, holding the book close to his chest. "I'm glad you liked it. Was it different from the literature on your world?"

"Not really. I mean, we have lots of different kinds of literature, but it seemed to be similar to the kinds of things I'd read."

"I wish I could see your world - if only for the books."

"Heh. To be honest, I never cared for it." Keith crossed his legs. "I didn't ever feel like I belonged."

Takumi smiled bitterly. "I know that feeling..." But then his smile turned into something a bit more genuine, and he said, "But you're a good friend. I'll miss you when you have to go back."

* * *

When Keith woke up to find that he'd suddenly turned purple, the first person to come to him in the middle of the day when he refused to leave his tent was Takumi.

Takumi sat down next to him, and held him close until his tears were all gone, assured him that he wasn't a monster or evil in any way.

Allura looked at him strangely, and Shiro averted his gaze, but everyone else was kind about his sudden transition.

And Takumi held his hand through it all.

* * *

There was a time, Keith couldn't help but think, when he wouldn't dream of being in love with someone other than Lance.

"Leo asked me to marry him."

When those words didn't strike him deeply, as he expected, Keith knew he had been wrong. He could love someone else.

He did love someone else.

He was in love with Takumi.

* * *

Keith shifts his hold on his bayard, all of his time with Takumi running through his mind as he looks into the silver-haired boy's eyes.

What terrible timing. He's about to leave.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Leo and Lance talking in hushed tones. They have agreed that Lance will go back to Earth, for the sake of his family, and will only visit occassionally.

Keith won't need to go back. He has no family waiting for him. But... He needs to tell Takumi how he feels first.

But words have never been his strong suit.

So he drops his bayard and grabs Takumi by the collar, pulling him in for a kiss.

Distantly, he hears clapping and cheering from the Paladins and the other soldiers. He supposes that he's been obvious about his feelings.

Then Takumi kisses back, and he doesn't care how obvious he was.

 

 

 

 


End file.
